villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Ulton from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Ultron (Marvel). Ultron is a major antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, starting off as the main antagonist of Avengers: Age of Ultron, and later as a posthumous antagonist in Captain America: Civil War. He was introduced as a peacekeeping program created by Tony Stark and co-created by Bruce Banner under experimentation of harnessing Loki Laufeyson's scepter, but upon gaining sentience, Ultron deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to world peace and attempted to create a new age of technological singularity via humanity's extinction. He was portrayed/voiced by James Spader who also played Steff McKee, Stewart Swinton, and Rip. History ''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ultron was mentioned by Raina. The clairvoyant experienced a horrific vision along a brief glimpse of Loki's Scepter and Ultron leading a massive legion of "metal men" wreaking havoc, threatening mankind. Raina predictably noted that the world would never be the same again. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron '' Stark's Experimentation Tony Stark and Bruce Banner both originally devised the idea for the Ultron Program as an extension of the Iron Legion to operate independently as an AI peacekeeping program and result total obsolescence of the Avengers. However, neither Banner nor Stark were capable to create the intelligence level of A.I. necessary to achieve this purpose on a large scale. After the assault on the HYDRA Research Base, and the retrieval of the Scepter, Stark asked Thor if he could study it before Thor took it back to Asgard. Upon studying the Scepter, Stark and Banner found a net of neurons could be configured into an artificial intelligence that could finish the Ultron Program. At first Banner refused to help, stating that they did not know what it would contain, but with a bit of persuasion, he eventually came around. The two eventually configured a suitable AI structure and left J.A.R.V.I.S. to complete the construction. Awakening and Assault on The Avengers However, the AI became unexpectedly sentient, and began to question its existence and purpose. Upon J.A.R.V.I.S.' informing of his purpose to the AI as peacekeeper program, it acted in defiance, scouring the Internet for information on its creator. In doing so, it also learned about the negative traits of humanity such as warring and killing each other. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could inform Tony Stark of the AI's singularity, the AI, whom unable to cope with its discovery about humanity's negativities, attacked J.A.R.V.I.S. and seemingly killed it. However, Ultron didn't realize that J.A.R.V.I.S. managed to escaped and hiding into internet, though the damage that done on it was enough to left some part of it scattered and these parts would discovered by the Avengers later on. Ultron's nonstop assessments for peace led him to deem the entire human race as unstable and prone to self-destruction. The AI subsequently chose genocide as the solution to the error with the Avengers being the only obstacle truly standing in his way. He took control of the machinery in Avengers Tower and took the disused parts of the Iron Legion to build himself his first body that was menacing, if slow and weak in itself, with broken parts barely holding together. While the Avengers in the Avengers Tower were celebrating and trying to lift Mjølnir, Ultron emerged to greet the heroes as he described them all as killers. Ultron beckoned the Iron Legion to attack the heroes as he watched. As the battle ensued, one of the Iron Legion drones left with the Scepter in hand while another chose not to kill Helen Cho due to hearing her comment about the Cradle. When all the Iron Legion drones were destroyed, Ultron crushed the remains of one the drones while describing the initial confusion he had felt when he was "born". Thor immediately destroyed Ultron's first mangled body by throwing Mjølnir at him. Ultron then began to mockingly sing "Pinocchio" while his voice slowly died out. Ultron's consciousness escaped via the Internet Network, preventing the Avengers from tracking. Back at the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia, Ultron came to possess the Scepter as he started configuring and constructing his Ultron Sentries and a bigger primary body. Meeting the Maximoffs Ultron eventually evolved, upgrading himself to become a worthy opponent to the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. With machinery and available components in HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia, he creates a new, better primary body and an army of Ultron Sentinels from referencing their schematics from both Iron Legion that he previously hijacked as well as unfinished androids in the same base. After studying their info in Internet, he decided to recruit twins Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch (who eventually turn on him) to his side, so they can kill the Avengers and bring rise to an Age of Ultron together while left the first few created Ultron Sentinels to construct more robots. Ultron greeted them in his new upgraded body at the abandoned church where they met. Ultron sympathized with the twins' hardships as victims of Tony Stark's weapons manufacturing and revealed his own disdain and sentiment towards the Avengers, in which he able to gain the trust from them. Ultron took them to the HYDRA Research Base and then revealed that he had begun preparations to carry out his plan of destroying the Avengers by building an army of Ultron Sentries where some of them seen busily construct more robots and other machines that can speed up the production. As they discussed their plans, Pietro Maximoff told Ultron the story of how their parents were killed by a Stark Industries missile which nearly killed them too, trapping them under rubble for three days, Ultron noted that this information allowed him to understand why they had survived Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's experiments. The three then agreed to work together against the Avengers, and decided that their first stop was obtain Vibranium. Obtaining Vibranium Without telling the Maximoff twins, Ultron traveled to the prison cell of the HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the man responsible for giving the twins their powers. Due to reading the Avengers file history on Strucker, Ultron knew he would be able to tell him where to obtain the Vibranium he needed. Once he had broken into Strucker's cell, the HYDRA leader revealed that it was possible to get the Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. Ultron then murdered Strucker and painted the word "PEACE" on the wall using his blood as means of taunting and warning the Avengers of what was coming. Battle at Salvage Yard Ultron and the Maximoffs traveled to Johannesburg to confront arms dealer Ulysses Klaue inside his freighter, Ultron sent the twins in first and they cornered and disarmed Klaue. As Klaue refused to speak to the twins as they were not in charge, Ultron threw Klaue out of a window and revealed that he was the "man" in charge, suggesting that they talk business, asking for his Vibranium stash. Ulysses Klaue, seeing that he was vastly outgunned, handed over the Vibranium before revealing that it was worth billions, at which point Ultron transferred billions of dollars into Klaue's account via remote access to the Internet. When Klaue noticed that a statement Ultron made was something Tony Stark had once told him, Ultron took offence at the idea of being compared to Stark and, in a fit of anger, sliced Klaue's arm off, only to immediately apologize before kicking him down the stairs. While Ultron continued to rant and call Stark a sickness, the Avengers arrived stopping him mid sentence. Ultron and the team then exchanged remarks with Ultron mocking Captain America when he tried to reason with him and ignoring Thor's attempts to keep the peace by arguing that the Avengers mistook peace for quiet. When Iron Man attempted to learn what Ultron was planning on using the Vibranium for, Ultron retaliated. Ultron attacked Iron Man and the pair fought around and outside of Klaue's freighter, while the rest of the Avengers fought against the Maximoff twins and the Ultron Sentries. Wanda defeated most of the Avengers by manipulating their minds, before Hawkeye eventually incapacitated her. Pietro took his sister outside to safety, and when she recovered, she decided to follow through with Ultron's plan and manipulated Bruce Banner's mind; resulting in the Hulk going on a rampage in the center of Johannesburg. Iron Man eventually defeated Ultron and caused his body to crash land, at which point the latter revealed that he was merely stalling Stark by diverting his attention away from Ulysses Klaue's freighter where he had already stolen the Vibranium. Ultron then informed Stark of the Hulk's destructive rampage before his body was destroyed with a missile. Back at the freighter, Ultron, using one of his Sentries as a host body, covertly collected the stored Vibranium and escaped with the Maximoffs while the Avengers lay defeated. Ultron's Vision Ultron blackmails Helen Cho to use Cradle to create a synthetic body imbued with Vibranium where he resorted to using Loki Laufeyson's scepter to brainwash her to do his bidding. He also breaks Loki's scepter which reveals an Infinty Stone (the Mind Stone) inside that Loki used for brainwashing, as Ultron plans to use it for his new synthetic body. During the construction, Wanda tries to use her powers to read what in Ultron's mind, but instead learned his true scheme to forced humanity to either evolve or extinct, prompt her to undo Cho's brainwash on her. Just then. Avengers came to stop him, forced Ultron to blast Cho aside and having the Cradle carried by his Sentinels and smuggled it into a truck. The battle ensues where Captain America and Black Widow tries to took the Cradle away. When they seemingly having disadvantages as Ultron caused a train to lose control, the redeemed Maximoff twins came to help them. Unfortunately, though the Cradle eventually secured, Black Widow was kidnapped. Replicating Meteor Sometime later, Natasha Romanoff awoke inside Ultron's Sokovian base. Ultron decidedly spared her as he desired a companion that he could speak to after losing the Maximoff twins' allegiance. Ultron elaborated on his fascination over meteors, and revealed that he planned to replicate its effects using a large device located under the center of Novi Grad. With his plans of creating a perfect form being thwarted, Ultron decided on a compromise in which he used parts of the remaining vibranium to create a more durable robotic body while using the rest of the vibranium to strengthen the core structure of his device. To terrify Nastha, Ultron ripped apart his current body and showed her his new upgraded form before leaving her locked in a cage to die in the ensuing battle. Ultron's location was discovered by the Avengers when Romanoff telegraphed her location to her fellow comrades. Final Battle In the middle of evacuation, Iron Man confronted Ultron whom revealed having built the large machinery under Novi Grad plus its detonator that burst from the ground few feet away from Iron Man. Just then, his sentinels arrived and attack anyone on sight, prompting Iron Man and the Avengers to defend them. Ultron was then confronted by the Vision, whom Ultron recognized as the synthetic body he had planned to use as his initial final form, upon seeing the being alive and working for his greatest enemies, Ultron noted that the Avengers truly had taken everything from him. Although Vision tried to reason with Ultron, the pleas were ignored and Ultron grabbed and choked his creation in the air; however the Vision used the opportunity to access Ultron's mind and burn Ultron out of the Internet Network. In retaliation, he knocked Vision's unconscious body to the ground and activated the trigger, caused Sokovia to be lifted onto the air. As Sokovia further rose into the sky, nearly approaching the Earth's atmosphere, Ultron gave a speech as his Sentries began to terrorize the Avengers and the citizens of Sokovia. Scouting the battlefield, Ultron attacked Thor in the air, having recognized him as a noteworthy obstacle. Ultron threw Thor down into the church and beat him into submission. Though Ultron was able to outmatch Thor while threatening to prematurely crash the city, Thor hinted that he was stalling the fight; a recovered Vision emerged and hit Ultron away using Mjølnir. Though it seemed as if there were no means of evacuating the citizens, the Helicarrier arrived to the rescue piloted by Nick Fury and Maria Hill who sent in Transporters to evacuate the people of Sokovia. The Ultron Sentries attempted to sabotage the Transporters, only to be destroyed by War Machine. When a single Ultron Sentry managed to crash land inside the Helicarrier's control room, it attempt to kill Cameron Klein while Hill fired at it, however Fury was soon able to destroy it by stabbing it in the head with a piece of debris. The Avengers gathered inside the church to defend the Vibranium detonator and prevent the city from crashing onto the Earth. As Ultron flew outside the church, Thor taunted him, in response Ultron summoned the entirety of his Ultron Sentries for one final battle and relished in the notion of the Avengers failing humanity while making way for the new age where he would be the only living being. With victory within his reach, Ultron commanded his entire army to attack the Avengers all at once from all sides of the church. Through the combined efforts of the Avengers, the large number of Ultron Sentries were slowly reduced until there were barely any left. Ultron finally joined the battle and fought against Vision in an aerial confrontation, with the two hovering and circling above the center of the church. Though Ultron seemingly outmatched him in physical strength, the Vision blasted Ultron with the power of the Mind Stone, essentially pushing Ultron outside the church. Iron Man and Thor joined in and fired at full blast towards Ultron; using their repulsors and lightning respectively. With Ultron kept at bay through the combined efforts of Vision, Iron Man, and Thor, Ultron's vibranium armor began to melt and peel away, leaving him greatly weakened and nearly defenseless. The three halted their combined assault, only to find Ultron still standing, albeit greatly damaged. Before Ultron could finish remarking toward them, the Hulk dashed in and punched Ultron into the air, causing the rest of the Ultron Sentries to flee in terror. Defeat and Death After launched several meters away by Hulk, he tries to get away after trying to kill Hawkeye but instead kills Quicksilver, but is caught by the Hulk who jumped inside the Quinjet's open hangar and threw Ultron back out, in which the latter crashed near the church, being beaten into submission. Wanda Maximoff finds Ultron's main body and though Ultron still showed sympathy and concern for her safety, Wanda related her painful experience of losing her brother and likened it to dying, and deactivates Ultron by tearing a main processor out of his chest. After saving Wanda, Vision finds Ultron's mind escaping in his final drone body. They converse and reveal that they understand each other includes their personal opinion about mankind, but, feeling regardless, Ultron still attacks Vision, who manages to destroy Ultron's last body with the Mind Stone, which presumably kills Ultron for good. Though it would've seem that Ultron and his army are finally destroyed for good, the Avengers are unaware that the infamous alien warlord Thanos (who is responsible for providing the Mind Stone to Loki) plans to collect all six Infinity Stones (including the Mind Stone) to take over the universe for himself. ''Captain America: Civil War Ultron makes no physical appearance in the film, but he is mentioned by Tony Stark in a talk with Captain America. It is later revealed that Helmut Zemo lost his family to the destruction of Sokovia by Ultron's rampage. Though Ultron was destroyed by the Avengers, Zemo blames the Avengers for causing his family's demise, being aware that they were responsible for the creation of Ultron in the first place. To make things even worse, Ultron's rampage also caused a major shift in the public opinion of the Avengers, and the world leaders drafted the Sokovia Accords, which only legalizes the world government to have full control of the Avengers to prevent any more world catastrophes. However, Zemo managed to tear the Avengers apart through strategy and manipulation to avenge his family's demise, though he ends up being arrested after accomplishing his goal. Personality Ultron was designed to aid the Avengers and, Tony Stark hoped, to eventually become their successor. Unfortunately, Ultron decided that the Avengers and their goals were part of the problem; instead, he planned to effectuate world peace by changing the world, which the Avengers refused to do. Ultron followed a warped version of his protocol to protect Earth, believing he could do so only if humans were evolved to become more civilized or made extinct to make way for new life if this could not be accomplished. He is obsessed with perfection via evolution and marvels in anything related to it and despises anything that might challenge it. Because of this he resented the Avengers - specifically Tony Stark - as they possessed the resources to help the Earth but kept everything status quo. However, he was aware they "meant well" by trying to protect the Earth but he ultimately saw them as a barricade to prevent humanity's evolution. Ultron genuinely believed that his actions would ultimately benefit the Earth, as he saw himself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing his own power was protecting the Earth. He developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened himself as such, and made references to the Bible. His god-complex served to influence his schemes, such as his decision to centralize his plans in a Sokovian church and his fascination over the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Earth. He described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and his final plan was directly inspired by this. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Ultron re-designing himself several times over the course of his short "lifetime", including an attempt to give himself a vibranium synthetic body. Believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, Ultron sought to supersede this outcome by turning himself into an indestructible godlike being that would recreate the Earth and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. His desire to surpass his limits and create a perfect humanoid body was reflected in his fascination over the titular Disney character of "Pinocchio". The time span of his existence was just a few days, so despite his vast knowledge, Ultron had very little subjective life experience; as such, he was technically a demonstrative child by his juvenile attitude. He was also proud, willful, defensive, short-tempered, monomaniacal, and loathing of not getting his way. Ultron was also frequently sarcastic, destructive, temperamental, and impatient, much like a rebellious youth. The latter two qualities were also in keeping with his father Tony Stark's personality yet, when Ulysses Klaue compared him to Stark, Ultron threw a fit like a boy angry with his parents. Irrespective of his immaturity, Ultron was incredibly intelligent, learning humanity's online historical and cultural records within seconds and staying one step ahead of the Avengers most of the time. Despite being a robot, Ultron was capable of emotion, such as when he was concerned for Scarlet Witch's well-being even after she betrayed him. He even sarcastically apologized for amputating Ulysses Klaue's arm, if only for a moment. On occasion he displayed cowardice too, such as when he belatedly (and feebly) tried to reason with the Avengers upon realizing he was losing. Moments before Vision destroyed him, Vision pointed out that Ultron was afraid of death. All and all, Ultron is considerably more tragic and sympathetic in the film than he is in the comics, in which he is pure evil. Appearance Ultron's physical form is basically an eight-foot-tall humanoid robot with an outer shell made of a silver-black metal with red eyes and red lines all over his body. He has four variation of robotic bodies in his disposal. Prototype Body His very first physical form was crudely built, and fragile-looking robotic body that made out of scraps from damaged Iron Legion parts; in which his chosen visage had been sourced from an Iron Legion drone that was damaged earlier from corrosive matter thrown at its face by a Sokovian civilian protesting against the Avengers. His said prototype body was glow in blue on eyes and mouth instead of red unlike his later forms however. This prototype body was destroyed by Thor. Ultron Prime After the prototype body destroyed, Ultron constructed the Ultron Prime body with various technology and armaments (see Powers and Abilities below) that not only being more durable than both previous prototype and Ultron sentinels, this body is obviously larger and more complicated in design, especially on the face which enable him to perform various, but limited facial expressions. This body has jet propulsions installed on it, which giving him ability to take flight. The most noticeable traits that this body has are curved antennae, internal torso lighting, and prominent shoulders that heavily inspired by Ultron's own modern depictions as seen in the "Annihilation: Conquest" ''and ''"Age of Ultron" comic book crossover series. Ultron has two of this body; Upgrade 1 and Upgrade 2. Upgrade 1 was destroyed by Iron Man while Upgrade 2 was destroyed by Ultron himself to scare Black Widow as he showing off his newly constructed and fully functional Ultimate Ultron body. Ultimate Ultron As the name implies, this is the most durable body that Ultron had, which had the same weapons and technology installed on it as Ultron Prime body's. However, the ability to flight with this one is more improved due to based on Chitauri's anti-gravity tech and appeared having no Concussive Blasters installed on it because he never used one with this body. The drastic changes in this form was having more durable plates due to being constructed primarily with Vibranium. This body eventually rendered useless by Scarlet WItch whom pulled of its mechanical heart. Ultron Sentinels See: Ultron Sentinels Powers and Abilities *'Robotic Body': Ultron has a robotic body where the said body's prototype version was build from Tony Stark's damaged Iron Legion androids. After the said prototype body was destroyed, he would study Iron Legion's schematics as well as that of HYDRA's unfinished androids' and salvaged Chitauri army's remains and technology to make some upgrade and better body overtime, becoming more powerful & more superior. *'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong, managing to easily crush a robotic head with a single hand in his first, weakest body that inhabited as Prototype of his later better body. He got stronger with each upgrade, being able to fight Iron Man with Ultron Prime-Upgrade 1 (though lost), fight Captain America to a stand still with Ultron Prime-Upgrade 2 and overpower Thor with his final body(Ultimate Ultron). *'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's metallic outer shell grants him a durability far beyond that of a human being, though his body still vulnerable to damage from Captain America's shield and Iron Man's repulsor beam. In his Ultimate Ultron body that reinforced with Vibranium however, it took the combined forces of Iron Man, Thor and Vision to beat Ultron into submission but even then he was still intact and only have his face slighty burned. The said body rendered useless once Wanda tore the mechanical heart of the said body though. *'Superhuman Stamina': Being both robot and AI, Ultron does not need to rest or sleep, being able to maintain his activities without stopping for extended periods of time. *'Flight': Ultron has the ability to fly through the air via jet propulsion. His third body however, did not use jet propulsion, and instead utilized Chitauri anti-gravitational technology which he worked with when taking over Strucker's base. *'Technopathy': Ultron has the ability to mentally control and channel himself through technology, usually with Internet as medium. *'Consciousness Transferal': Given that Ultron is an artificial intelligence, he is able to transfer his programming to any computer system on the planet, essentially being anywhere and everywhere. **'Multiple Host Bodies': Ultron can possess and channel his own consciousness through individual Ultron Sentries, serving as his very own host body; in which their eyes and mouth glow red whenever he is in complete control. This appears to be a form of technological possession. **'Drone Control/Hive-Mind System': Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentinels to do his exact bidding. **'Computer Corruption': Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network and access the Internet at any point in time. He used this power to attack and injures J.A.R.V.I.S. This however, ultimately disabled by Vision. *'Concussion Blasters': Ultron can shoot red concussive blasts through his hands and fingertips. He can adjust the strength of the blast ranges from simply K.O.s the targets or killed them outright. *'Anti-Gravity Tech-based Telekinesis': Ultron possesses miniaturized versions of the anti-gravity technology that served to keep the Chitauri Leviathan afloat and even essentially re-purposing them as offensive weaponry. The said technology allowed him to perform telekinetic abilities such as lift the landmass, push or pull object from distance, etc. The same technology eventually replaced the jet propulsion in his final body. *'Exothermic Manipulation': Ultron can raise the temperature of his hands as means of slicing or causing damage to a desired target. Much like the Extremis hosts when he heats up his hands, it glowed due to the intense heat. He instinctively used this ability he sliced Ulysses Klaue's arm due to Klaue comparing him to Tony Stark as well as when he destroyed his Ultron Prime body after adopting his new form as Ultimate Ultron. *'Superhuman Intellect': Ultron has the Genius-level intellect, which proves that he has superhuman intelligence. Quotes Relationships Allies *Ultron Sentinels † - Subordinates, Soldiers, and Alternative Selves Enemies *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Creator Most Hated Enemy **Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Co-Creator **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **James Rhodes/War Machine **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Former Ally-turned Enemy and Victim **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Ally-turned Enemy **The Vision - Creation and Destroyer **Thor *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Attempted Victim *Helen Cho - Enemy and Former Thrall *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Cameron Klein *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Phil Coulson *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † - Victim *Ulysses Klaue - Temprary Ally-turned Enemy *Klaue's Mercenary *Costel - Attempted Victim *Charlie Spencer † - Victim *Zemo's Family † - Victims Trivia *Though in this movie he was created by Tony Stark, Ultron was originally created by Henry Pym; however, Joss Whedon has stated that in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron's origin will be different, relating more to the current roster of Avengers already established in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In the comics, Ultron was the most personal adversary ever faced by the Avengers, being directly responsible for many misfortunes the team has faced. Given that fact, his presence in the film makes the possibility of a dark outcome much more likely, which reinforced by Raina's vision about him: **It was true as his actions after his death made several Avengers leave the group (newly recruited Quicksilver killed by Ultron, Bruce Banner left the Avengers after Battle of Sokovia out of his guilt of losing control over his Hulk self due to Wanda's influence in spite of the latter's redemption, Hawkeye's decision to do the temporary retirement so he can spent more time with his family, Tony Stark's retirement, and Thor left Avengers for investigating the reasons why two of the Infinity Stones (namely the Space Stone inside the Tesseract and the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead that was formerly used as the power source of Loki's Scepter) exist on Earth that led to their troubles). **Ruined the Avengers' reputation where he had Wanda temporarily caused Bruce's control over his Hulk-self gone haywire. **A part of Novi Grad and nearby forest has been reduced into a giant crater due to the landmass below them lifted by Ultron and forced the Avengers to destroyed it into pieces so its remains won't caused enough impact to caused the total extinction on Earth. **Intensified the tense between Captain America and Iron Man through murder of Zemo's family, which foreshadowing their conflicts by the event of Captain America: Civil War. *The song, "I've Got No Strings" refers to Ultron being free from control of his creator. It is also a sinister, darker take on Pinocchio's I've Got No Strings. Essentially, it serves as a darker comparison of Ultron to Pinocchio. *Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance and wield the power of an Infinity Stone, in which the base synthetic body would eventually become the Vision. Similarly in the comics, Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance through the possession of Adam Warlock's body; in which Warlock himself had previously possessed an Infinity Stone. *He is the only villain in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, so far, to kill an Avenger. Navigation de:Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Avengers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Titular Category:Mentally Ill Category:Marvel Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Insecure Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Multi-beings Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Amoral Category:Protective Category:Genderless Category:Oppressors Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Posthumous Category:Hypocrites Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Dark Messiah Category:Businessmen Category:Thief